The present invention relates to a method for softening and reducing cutaneous and subcutaneous scar tissue. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for treating scar tissue by the topical application of a specific composition directly to areas of the body where scarring has occurred, for example, as a result of trauma accompanying surgery.
Advances in plastic surgery have ameliorated the problem of scarring that occurs, both in the layers of the skin (cutaneously) and in the region beneath the skin (subcutaneously), due to trauma associated with injury or surgical intervention. Nevertheless, there was heretofore little that could be done to normalize the appearance of specific scar tissue after sufficient time has passed for significant natural reduction of scar mass to have stopped.